


Hold Onto This Lullaby

by heterochromer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, District 10 (Hunger Games), Jangan tanya kenapa ane nulis ini, M/M, Mingyu and Seokmin are poor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Minggyu langsung mendekapnya. Mendekap pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Pemuda yang ia tahu rela menunggunya sampai ini semua selesai. “Ini akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis.” Gumamnya, menahan getaran tubuh pemuda bermarga Lee itu.</p><p>Tapi sebenarnya Mingyu tahu, Seokmin tidak akan menangis. Setidaknya, di depan matanya.</p><p>[THG!AU, Welcome to the 65th Hunger Games!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto This Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl gak ngerti lagi kenapa ane nulis ini. Pokoknya terlanjur suka sama DK gegara dia lucu lucu gimana gitu. Kalau Mingyu, gak tau juga sih. Aku juga suka Meanie couple. Cuma aja MinSeok, why not?

“Lee Seokmin!”

Dalam sedetik, dunia Mingyu langsung terasa berputar mengerikan. Batinnya menjerit ngeri, terlebih ketika pemuda berbadan ramping hampir kurus berjalan ke panggung dengan ekspresi syok dan kaki agak gemetar.

Semuanya terasa seperti benang kusut di benak Minggyu, membuatnya langsung melangkahkan kakinya menerobos kerumunan—mengabaikan rasa nyeri di telapak kakinya karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di peternakan.

“AKU MENGAJUKAN DIRI!”

Kerumunan yang sedari tadi penuh dengan bisik-bisik pun langsung mendadak sunyi. Mingyu terengah-engah, dia bahkan belum bisa mencapai garis terdepan dari kumpulan manusia ini. Tapi dia yakin suaranya dapat terdengar jelas sampai ke depan.

“Maaf,” wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang ia ketahui bernama Alice—persetan dengan nama belakangnya—kini menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung. “Kau... Apa?”

“Aku mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan Seokmin,” kata Mingyu dengan mantap. Ia melangkah ke depan, mengabaikan tatapan banyak orang yang sepertinya berpikiran bahwa ia gila atau tatapan Seokmin sendiri yang menatapnya dengan panik. “Aku mengajukan diri sebagai tribut.”

Dia naik ke panggung perlahan, menghampiri Alice dan tersenyum seadanya. “Namaku Kim Mingyu.”

Alice sejenak menatapnya dengan tidak percaya tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Mingyu menatap Seokmin yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan meski mulutnya terkatup rapat, dan memandang tribut perempuan bernama Shellya Northwest yang Mingyu tahu adalah kakak kelasnya di sekolah.

Masih sangat muda dan menyedihkan.

“Selamat atas kedatangan Hunger Games ke-65! Tribut dari Distrik 10, Shellya Northwest dan Kim Mingyu! _May the odds be ever in your favor!_ ”

Sorak ramai pun terdengar, dan Mingyu tahu itu hanya sorak selebrasi para orangtua yang nama anaknya tidak terpilih dan kaum muda yang namanya tidak keluar dari undian.

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Seokmin, berusaha tersenyum ketika sebenarnya mental dan hatinya tengah berguncang.

**.**

**.**

Seokmin menekuk lututnya di samping Mingyu yang tengah terbaring sambil menatap langit. Udara malam ini dingin, dan Mingyu berusaha menikmati dinginnya distrik tempat ia lahir sebelum hari esoknya mulai mengabur tanpa kejelasan yang pasti.

Menjadi tribut mengartikan bahwa masa depanmu menjadi sesuatu yang paling tidak pasti ketimbang masa depan orang lain.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Seokmin memanggilnya, suaranya terdengar lirih. Rasanya sangat tidak wajar mendengar sosok yang biasanya tertawa bersamanya sambil mengurus hewan-hewan ternak itu berkata dengan suara yang sarat akan duka. “Aku... Benci padamu.”

Mingyu menyeringai kecil. “Aku sudah menduga kau akan bilang demikian,” kata Mingyu, beranjak bangkit dari posisi rebahannya dan merangkul bahu Seokmin. “Aku tidak mau saat aku pergi dari sini kau masih benci padaku.”

“Bagaimana aku tidak mau membenci _hyung_? Namaku yang keluar dari undian, tapi kau yang bertempur mati-matian nanti.”

Mingyu tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia teringat dengan banyak mimpi yang pernah terlintas di benaknya—hidupnya yang sedari kecil sudah ada di Panti Asuhan memberinya banyak kebebasan untuk bermimpi.

Ia ingin mengelola sendiri peternakannya. Dia ingin menjadi pemasok daging konsumsi unggul untuk Capitol. Setelah ia memiliki uang yang cukup, ia akan membeli rumah yang bisa ia tinggali dengan Seokmin sambil tetap mengurus peternakannya.

Ya, dia mencintai pemuda ini bahkan dari sebelum ia mengerti cara memandikan kuda peternakan dengan baik.

“Kau adalah seseorang yang paling berharga untukku. Teman terbaik, bahkan sejak aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berteman. Sahabat,” dan Mingyu mengusap pipi Seokmin dengan lembut, membuat Seokmin memejamkan matanya. “Dan orang yang kucintai.”

Sekarang ia telah memutuskan bawa iatidak mau bermimpi lagi. Dia menatap wajah Seokmin, sinar kebahagiaan yang biasa terbesit di wajah itu mengabur—ia hanya menemukan gurat paranoia yang membuat dadanya nyeri.

Dan Minggyu langsung mendekapnya. Mendekap pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Pemuda yang ia tahu rela menunggunya sampai ini semua selesai. “Ini akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis.” Gumamnya, menahan getaran tubuh pemuda bermarga Lee itu.

Tapi sebenarnya Mingyu tahu, Seokmin tidak akan menangis. Setidaknya, di depan matanya.

 _“Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu.”

“Aku juga.”

Mingyu hanya bisa memperdalam dekapannya ketika merasakan bagian depan kausnya basah.

Persetan dengan Capitol, ia akan membunuh semua tribut lainnya demi bisa bertemu dengan Seokmin. Seokmin-nya.

 _“May the odds be ever in your favor_.”

* * *

 


End file.
